Meant to be yours
by Masha357159
Summary: Percy Jackson is a totally normal teenager, and that is exactly what he expected his senior year to be- normal. But when a murder shakes the walls of Goode high school, and the only people you can trust are the ones you hate, what will happen? Slowburn Percabeth, mortal AU


Chapter 1

Percy woke up, happy, on one of those typical sunny Monday mornings. He was starting his senior year of high school, and his life couldn't be better; he has his small group of friends, his grades are pretty great, and he will probably be able to get in the college he wants. His mom married a guy named Paul, who is, so far, the sweetest human alive. They moved to a bigger apartment, and Sally now works only one job. She is close to finishing her novel, and there was just something in seeing his mom smile that made Percy's insides feel warm. So, for Percy, his life couldn't possibly get better.

He got up from his bed with blue sheets, his bare feet touching cool wooden floor. He stretched, letting out a loud groan, and headed to the bathroom. He walked down the long hall towards the last door in the row. The only source of light was coming from those door, which stood slightly opened. Percy pushed the door open, looking up at his reflection, waiting for him in a mirror. Gosh, he looked like the bus run him over. His black, long hair was a rat's nest, and his green eyes were surrounded with dark circles._ That's what you get for watching vine compilations whole night. _ On top of that, he could see a trail of droll coming from edge of him mouth.

After he _finally_ made himself look decent, or dare he even say, good, he left the bathroom. His eyes, now useless in complete darkness , did not warn him about a person standing in front of him. In the span of three seconds, the said person was on the floor, and Percy lost all air from his lungs.

A laugh tore through the darkness, which Percy recognized as his stepdad's laugh. Soon Percy found himself laughing too. „ Look at you, kid, all tall and broad. I almost though i hit a wall! Now, help your old man up." Paul said, a smile never leaving his lips. „ Honestly Paul, if judging by the amount of food mom makes me eat daily, it is no wonder i could be mistaken for a wall." Paul chuckled again. „ Percy, son, if your mother resumes with her cooking, none of us will be able to fit through the door anymore. It's just a fact that I am much closer to it than you are, kid." „ You are _so _lying! I've gained 10 pounds since last year. " Paul inhaled, swaying his head to the side. „ It all goes to muscles Percy. Don't worry. Now, go get ready for school." Percy gave him a sheepish smile „ See you after school, then."

With that, Percy left to his room. There, on his night table, waiting for him stood his alarm clock, proudly saying that Percy had 15 minutes before class starts. „ _Fuck_" Percy yelled, running to his closet. He opened it, letting a bunch of unfolded clothes fall to the ground. He pulled out a deep green hoodie, with words ,Slytherin' on the front, and a pair of ripped black jeans. He threw the clothes on, put on his lather jacked and his black vans. _Looking decent_, he decided, grabbing his backpack, and running outside.

Luckily, he was just in time to catch a bus. _Senior on the bus is so lame._ He thought to himself, but was soon reminded that he will, soon get that _beautiful _matte blue car with an interior to die for and – oh, they're here. He got off the bus, looking at a building of Goode high school.

Towering in front of him was a tall, three story building, made out of red bricks. The windows were high on the walls, each one matching the other. Between the every window were placed stone sculptures representing greek gods and titans. The roof was black and elegant at the same time, giving the building a gothic vibe. The building stood deeply in school's yard, full of tall pine trees. Sun was gently pouring its rays on the upper top of the trees, making a magnificent landscape. He headed for the front door, looking for any sign of his friends. However, when he couldn't find them, he rushed inside. Then the bell rang, and shit, _he can't be late on his first day!_ The first period was mythology with Mr. Brunner. Percy always wanted to study mythology, but it was a class only available only to seniors. One more reason to find his senior year exciting. Doors of classroom 7 were open, and Percy ran in just as Mr. Brunner was closing them. The teacher looked at Percy with somehow knowing look, and he just shoot him a sincere grin. After one quick look over the classroom, Percy noticed an only available seat, which was in front of- fuck._ Out of all the people, the devil herself had to be sitting behind him._ _How fortunate._ He sat down, and opened his notebook in front of him. The Satan behind him chuckled, and he _really _wanted to wipe that smirk from her face. The rest of the class went by unnoticeably , but then Mr. Brunner announced they will be doing a project on Olympians, in pairs. _Yay._ Brunner started reading pairings out loud, but not before reminding them that, in any circumstances, the pairs cannot be changed or switched. Then Percy heard his name, followed by _Annabeth Chase. _No. He can't be paired with the demon spawn! He turned around, only to find Annabeth eyeing him like a predator looking at a piece of meat. He forgot how to breathe. The bell rang, and with one final wicked grin, Annabeth left the classroom. Percy's happy day was not so happy anymore.


End file.
